<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drizzle by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355049">Drizzle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z'>z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Major Crimes (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, pure fluff tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Andy's lunch while camping gets rained out for a while. Whatever will they do to pass the time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drizzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own MC or any of the characters. You get it.<br/>Also, this prompt was suggested to me by ila9182 over on Tumblr from the soft summer prompt list. The prompt was, "soft summer rain."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharon and Andy were currently on a three day camping trip at a campground in the mountains.</p>
<p>They were sitting at the picnic table eating their lunch when suddenly it started raining hard.</p>
<p>Both Sharon and Andy took their plates of food and quickly headed to the tent for cover.</p>
<p>Once inside, they each sat on the air mattresses and finished eating their food in companionable silence.</p>
<p>Once done, they tossed their paper plates aside in the tent and lay on the air mattresses waiting for the rain to stop.</p>
<p>Andy pulled Sharon closer to him on the air mattress until she had laid her head against his chest.</p>
<p>“This is kind of romantic, isn’t it?” asked Andy.</p>
<p>“I’d hardly call being soaked in a tent romantic, but okay,” replied Sharon.</p>
<p>“It’s lightening up though. Plus, I can see your bra through your shirt which is a bonus,” said Andy as he winked at her.</p>
<p>“Might as well just take it off then. It’s soaked and see through already,” said Sharon as she removed her shirt and resumed her previous position laying her head against Andy’s chest.</p>
<p>They laid there for a while talking about various things before the rain slowed to a soft summer drizzle and Sharon commented, “This is sort of romantic.”</p>
<p>“See, I told you,” Andy told Sharon as he pulled her closer.</p>
<p>“Wanna makeout?” asked Sharon giddily.</p>
<p>“Do you even have to ask?” asked Andy.</p>
<p>“I guess not,” replied Sharon before her lips met Andy’s in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Andy pulled Sharon on top of him until she was straddling him as they continued lazily making out for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“If I have to have my shirt off, so do you,” Sharon told Andy as she removed his shirt and threw it across the tent somewhere.</p>
<p>Sharon moved from Andy’s lips to his neck and left little love sucks and bites that were sure to leave a mark.</p>
<p>“A little possessive, aren’t we?” asked Andy.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” Sharon asked him.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” replied Andy as he pulled her in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Sharon resumed her ministrations on Andy’s neck for a few more minutes before moving on to kissing down his chest and torso, taking special care to lick and tweak his nipples, which Sharon knew drove him crazy.</p>
<p>Sharon then returned to kissing Andy’s lips and they continued languidly making out for the next half hour or so before Andy broke the kiss and pointed out, “The rain finally stopped.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean we have to though,” replied Sharon wishfully.</p>
<p>“No, it doesn’t,” replied Andy as he sat up to zip up the tent before flipping Sharon over and taking things to the next level as she giggled.</p>
<p>It was one of the best sounds Andy thought he’d ever heard, and he was about to outdo himself by making Sharon make even better sounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone for reading this little drabble! Feel free to review if you so feel inclined.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>